Log rolling as a water sport or recreation at one time was a part of almost everyone's childhood. The advances in civilization which brought new logging methods, swimming pools, manicured public and private beaches and the like brought about the demise of log rolling as a wholesome and enjoyable water sport. Because of its size, weight, and tendency to decompose and grow moss the natural log has become impractical as a means for providing water recreation.
While the many drawbacks of the natural log make it impractical for many water recreation environments and situations the romance and genuine sense of pleasure which is found in log rolling has led many prior art inventors to attempt to make an artificial log which provides the joys of log rolling while attempting to overcome the inadequacies they see in a natural log. These attempts at providing log rolling articles of manufacture have not met with wide public acceptance and use. One may speculate that two of the reasons for the lack of public acceptance and commercial success of these log roll articles of manufacture are the cost and complexity of the articles and the lack of fidelity of the articles to the characteristics of a natural log and its manner of use and employment.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a log roll article of manufacture which is low in cost to manufacture and which at the time of use behaves in much the same manner as a natural log would.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a method of manufacture of a log roll article which is simple and novel.
It is further an object of this invention to provide a log roll article of manufacture which may be readily placed in and removed from the water and which is light in weight and readily transportable and storable when empty of water.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a water fillable log roll article of manufacture which has internal restriction of the movement of water so that the article faithfully mimics the inertial properties of a natural log when in use.